1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light-emitting assembly and a display apparatus having the light-emitting assembly. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light-emitting assembly used for a display apparatus and a display apparatus having the light-emitting assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel displaying an image and a light-emitting assembly providing light to the display panel. The display panel includes a first substrate on which a switching element for driving a pixel and a pixel electrode are formed, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. A voltage is applied to the liquid crystal layer to control a transmittance of the light provided from the light-emitting assembly, so that the display panel may display the image.
In addition, the display panel functions as a touch panel operated by an outer pressure as well. Hereinafter, a touch screen panel is referred to as a panel performing both a display function and a touch function. In the touch screen panel, the second substrate of the touch screen panel includes a photo sensor and a switching element controlling the photo sensor. When the outer pressure is applied, the photo sensor absorbs an incident light having a specific wavelength to generate a photo current. A central process unit connected to the touch screen panel calculates a touch position using a difference between the photo current and a dark current generated by the photo sensor before the light is provided to the photo sensor. The light absorbed into the photo sensor has a wavelength different from that of a visible light used for displaying the image in the touch screen panel. For example, the light absorbed into the photo sensor may an infrared light. Thus, the light-emitting assembly includes both a first light source emitting the infrared light and a second light source emitting the visible light.
The light-emitting assembly uses a direct-illumination type in order to uniformly receive the light from each of the first and second light sources and to provide the light to the touch screen panel, and in order to improve a luminance. For example, a plurality of the first light sources is disposed on a surface facing the touch screen panel in a grid pattern and each of the second light sources is disposed in a region divided by the four first light sources, so that the first and second light sources are uniformly disposed on the surface facing the touch screen panel.
However, when the light-emitting assembly has the direct-illumination type, the light-emitting assembly needs to include light sources more than the light-emitting assembly having an edge-illumination type so that a manufacturing cost and a power consumption may be increased. In addition, the light-emitting assembly of the direct-illumination type requires a receiving space for the first and second light sources under the touch screen panel so that decreasing a total thickness of the display apparatus is limited. However, when the light-emitting assembly has the edge-illumination type, the above problems may be solved. However, the receiving space for the first and second light sources may be limited, in the light-emitting assembly of the edge-illumination type. In addition, the light may be hard to be uniformly provided to the touch display panel.